


What Happened to Eren Yeager

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fake Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Witness Protection, all aboard the pain train, choo choo, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: When 15 year old Eren Yeager goes missing, the police don’t suspect foul play, just a teenager running away and not wanting to be found. Eren’s friends don’t think that he ran away. Eren’s friends have to try and figure out what happened to him without the help of the police. Soon they discover dark secrets, lies, and cover-ups all somehow connected to the disappearance of their friend.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	What Happened to Eren Yeager

Friday, December 13, 11:20  
“911, What’s your emergency?”  
“I would like to file a missing persons report.”  
“Can I get a name and description?”  
“His name is Eren Yeager. I last saw him at around 4:30 yesterday afternoon at Survey High in the courtyard. And the last time he texted me was around 5 asking me what’s for dinner.”  
“What was he wearing?”  
“He was wearing black jeans, a hoodie and a light blue crop top.”  
“What does he look like?”  
“He has mid length brown hair that he was wearing in a ponytail. He has teal eyes. And he’s 5’6.”  
“How old is he?”  
“16”  
“May I ask who's calling?”  
“Mikasa Ackerman. His adopted sister.”  
“Miss Ackerman, I can’t file a missing persons report on him until he has been missing for 48 hours. Are you sure he didn’t just run away?”  
“I’m positive! He would have told me! He would have told our friends! Eren wouldn’t just run away like this!”  
“Miss there is nothing we can do until 48 hours.”  
“Wai-”  
CALL ENDED

Friday, December 13, 11:25  
“911, What’s your emergency?”  
“My best friend is missing!”  
“Ok can you give us a name a-”  
“His name is Eren Yeager. He’s 16. He’s about 5’6. He has brown hair that he was wearing in a ponytail and teal eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a light blue crop top. But he was wearing a hoodie. He was last seen in the courtyard of Survey High around 4:30 yesterday!”  
“Sir please calm down. Can I get your name?”  
“Oh my name. It’s Armin Arlert. I’m Eren’s best friend.”  
“Sir. He hasn't been missing for 48 hours yet so we can’t do anything yet.”  
“Is there anything you can do?”  
“Call us back after 48 hours.”  
“But w-”  
CALL ENDED

Friday, December 13, 11:29  
“911, What’s your emergency?”  
“One of my classmat- OW! I mean friends is missing.”  
“Can I get a name and description?”  
“Sure his name is Eren Yeager, He has longish brown hair he always wears in a ponytail and big tealish eyes. He’s 16 and he’s about.... He’s shorter than Reiner but taller than Levi so… 5’6 or 5’5?”  
“May I ask who's calling?”  
“Jean Kirstein.”  
“Do you remember where you last saw him or what he was wearing?”  
“Yeah I last saw him in the art hall at Survey High yesterday around 4:40 or 5:00.”  
“Can you remember what he was wearing?”  
“One sec. OI MARCO! Do you remember what Eren was wearing yesterday? (Distorted voices in the background) He was wearing black jeans, a hoodie, and a crop top.”  
“Sir how long has he been missing?”  
“I last saw him at around 4:40 or 5 so… 20 hours?”  
“Sir, he hasn’t been missing for 48 hours yet so I can’t file an official missing persons report.”  
“Ok but if he’s still missing after 48 hours you guys will file a missing persons report, right?”  
“Yes sir, we will.”  
“Ok. Thanks.”  
CALL ENDED

Friday, December 13, 11:32  
“911, What’s your emergency?”  
“My friend didn’t come home last night. I was wondering if I could file a missing persons report?”  
“What is your name miss?”  
“Oh! My name is Krista Lenz!”  
“Can you give me a name and description of the missing person?”  
“His name is Eren Yeager. He’s 16, I last saw him at cheer practice at around 3:30 in the gym at Survey High yesterday. He has brown hair he wears in a bun or a ponytail and teal eyes. And I think he was wearing black jeans and a blue crop top, and he was maybe wearing a hoodie? I saw him wearing it in english, I don’t know if he put it back on.”  
“Miss Lenz, I’m sorry but I can’t file a missing persons report on him until he has been missing for 48 hours.”  
“But this isn’t like Eren! He wouldn’t leave without telling us! Something is definitely wrong!”  
“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do.”  
“But when he’s been missing for 48 hours will you look for him?”  
“I can’t make any promises but I will try.”  
“Thank you so much!”  
CALL ENDED

Friday, December 13, 11:39  
“911, What’s your emergency?”  
“One of my friends might be missing. Could I file a missing persons report?”  
“Ok sir can I have a name and description of your friend?”  
“Sure. His name is Eren Yeager, he’s 16. He has mid length brown hair I saw him wearing in a ponytail and teal eyes. I think he's about 5’6.”  
“What was he wearing?”  
“Well I last saw him in the locker room at Survey High at 3:45 after practice and he was changing into a crop top and black jeans. He had a hoodie too.”  
“And can I have your name sir?”  
“Reiner Braun.”  
“Sir since it hasn’t been at least 48 hours we cannot officially file a missing persons report yet but we will after 48 hours.”  
“Ah. Ok thanks though.”  
“Alright th-”  
“Just one more thing you guys probably should know.”  
“And that is?”  
“Eren’s been openly gay since he was 12.”  
“Oh. Ok I’ll write that down. Thank you Mr. Braun.”  
CALL ENDED

Reiner hung up and shrugged. The group all sat in the hallway in silence. Today all students were in the cafeteria watching Friday The 13th but they stayed in the halls. Armin was hugging his knees, Krista was nervously tapping on her phone, Connie was muttering in spanish, Marco was hugging Jean, and Mikasa was staring at nothing. Soon Ymir and Annie walked out from the cafeteria. “Well he’s definitely not at school today…” Annie said. “He’s been marked absent in all of the periods. ”. “Well where the hell is he?!” Mikasa snapped. “Whoa there, Mikasa! Calm down.” Reiner said, sitting up. “Maybe he was with Levi last night or stayed late with Bert in the Art Hall.” Ymir shook her head “Nope just talked with Bert. He said Eren left to get snacks and didn’t come back.” Sasha walked out of the cafeteria with two trays of food balanced in her hands. “Have you tried calling Levi?” Krista asked. Jean answered before Mikasa. “Seniors are doing Winter Finals today. All phones under lock and key until the bell rings. She can’t get in touch with Levi until after school.” Right as Jean was finishing, Bertholdt came sprinting out into the hallway. “Is Eren really missing?” He panted, trying to catch his breath. Krista rushed over to him to help him find his inhaler in his backpack to help him recover from the non stop sprint from the art hall. After Krista and Bertholdt were unsuccessful with finding his inhaler, Reiner pulled one out of his backpack and handed it to Bertholdt. After using the inhaler and wiping his glasses on his shirt he sat in between Marco and Annie. “So what are we gonna do?” Connie asked. “Maybe it’s just a false alarm.” Ymir muttered. “He might have been out with Levi last night and just decided to skip.” Marco suggested. “But why wouldn’t he answer his phone and if Eren was with Levi and stayed overnight why wouldn’t he tell Mikasa?” Reiner said. He sighed and sat up from his slouching position against the wall. “I think something’s up.” Krista looked over at her boyfriend in shock. “You really think so, Reiner?” she gasped.  
“Well, it makes sense.” Marco said. “We all know that Eren would have called one of us if he decided to skip.” They all sat in silence for a while.  
“What do you think happened?” Mikasa began  
“Do you think he’s in some creep’s basement or dead in a ditch somewhere?!” She exclaimed as she stood up. Eren was the only family she had left other than Levi, her cousin and he didn’t have anyone either. Carla died in a car accident when they were ten and Doctor Yeager accepted a job in Europe six months ago. She hadn’t even thought about calling him. He sure as hell didn’t pay any mind to them. For the past six months, Mikasa has been Eren’s Mother and taking care of affairs with sizable checks Doctor Yeager sent every month. If anything happened to Eren, Doctor Yeager would probably leave her and move to Europe for his job and she’d live with Levi who graduates this year and could support her while he was in college. She had no objections against Levi but felt a little strange with the fact her cousin that was two years older than her was dating her adoptive brother. But it wasn’t unusual for Eren to skip school. Mikasa sometimes joined him. But they would usually plan for the day they skip ahead and go as a group because only Marco and Levi had cars and could drive them to wherever they wanted to go. Eren would never skip alone. He actually expressed how boring it was to skip alone. And he and Bertholdt had a huge project due today that could earn them scholarships to a good school. There was no way he’d miss that for the world. But he could just be with Levi and want some alone time but Levi always would text her when he was with him and Levi had winter finals that made up half his grade.  
“Want me to try again?” Jean gestured to his phone.  
Mikasa sighed.  
“No… leave it.”


End file.
